The prior art shown of many different golf games of various shapes and configurations which are designed to simulate golf courses or putting greens with the players using conventional equipment for the play thereof. Generally, in all of these known games, a portable surface is erected and the player standing at one end putts the ball to a target hole at the opposite end, back and forth until the 9 or 18 holes are completed as in the conventional game with low score winning.
These games are typified by the following patents which were noted in a search conducted in the U.S. Patent Office: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,736,316; 3,843,136; 1,870,536; 3,909,006; 2,539,046; 4,098,507; 3,138,387; 4,108,440; 3,342,494; 4,133,534; and 3,464,704.